Waking up in the clouds
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: Saying I love you never came easy for Sephiroth.  SephxCloud fluffy smut.


Pairing; SephirothxCloud

Warnings; GAY sex

I do not own FFVII

Waking up in the clouds redone

Long silver hair tickled a smooth, pale chest as a long and ethereal face scaled the beautiful body of the ever famous Cloud Strife. A gentle gasp escaped from the blonds' kiss reddened lips. Cloud smiled down at his lover with affection that could rival the angels, his cheeks flushed a crimson red while his eyes glowed with the most beautiful cobalt blue. Cloud's long pale fingers hooked under his lovers chin exposing the mighty General Sephiroth's face; his own eyes a shining emerald green.

"I love you." Cloud's words were smooth and heated but they were true. Sephiroth just smirked in his all knowing way and went back to taking care of his lover. Cloud shook as Sephiroth took his member into his hand and began to stroke it in a firm but smooth manner.  
>"Nnn, Seph!" The silver haired man smiled and bent so his head was next to Cloud's smooth thighs, his teeth nipping lightly at them.<p>

Cloud couldn't keep his hips from moving in time with Sephiroth's hand as it pumped up and down. After a few more pumps Sephiroth released him. Cloud immediately let out a pained groan.  
>"Oh please, Seph, I'm so close." Cloud's voice was but a gasp as he begged his lover.<br>"Don't rush me; you'll get to cum. Now stop thinking and just feel." Cloud let out an agitated grunt but relaxed as Sephiroth began to prepare him. The feeling of one long finger slip inside him was strange at first but with how long the beautiful fingers were it took no time for Sephiroth to find his prostate. After only a few minutes Cloud was moving with the talented digits pumping in and out of him.

"Seph!" Cloud's voice let Sephiroth know he was ready. He shifted so that he was aligned to Cloud's entrance. He stopped when Cloud pulled his face forward to give him the kind of kiss that you only hear about in fairy tales. It was loaded with emotions, making the great general Sephiroth gasp in sheer awe.  
>"I love you." He let one of his few genuine smiles lighten his normally stoic features.<br>"Hmm." Cloud knew Sephiroth would never tell him the same but he knew, he always knew.

For a moment it was silent until Sephiroth began to move forward in a slow, smooth thrust. Cloud tried to stay relaxed as his lover slowly penetrated him.  
>"You're acting as if I'm going to break." Cloud couldn't help but pick on his silver angel. Sephiroth eyed him contemplatively and then shoved in the rest of the way.<br>"I never thought you would." Cloud just bit his lip trying to get used to the intrusion. Sephiroth groaned and slowly pulled back and made a shallow thrust into Cloud. He made a pained hiss but spread his legs further for his lover.

Sephiroth smiled as Cloud arched up after a particularly deep thrust. Cloud's sultry voice rose and well with every thrust and his poor leaking member rest untouched. His body ached and throbbed as Sephiroth continued to jam against his prostate. Cloud's member was purely drooling now; long sticky strands of pre-come grew with every thrust. He was so close, but Sephiroth had the stamina of ten men, he would definitely not be cumming any time soon. So Cloud tried to hold out.

Sephiroth smirked down at Cloud's teary blue eyes. His full bottom lip pulled between straight white teeth as he tried to hold back. Sephiroth watched as Cloud's aching member bobbed over his stomach, the member Cloud couldn't touch because he was clinging to the head of the bed with white knuckled hands.  
>"Let me help you." He maneuvered one leg over his shoulder and used the now free hand to take Cloud in hand, only lightly teasing the head. Even with as delicate as he was being it was all too much for the golden haired man, his body arched dramatically as long thick strands of cum fell across his chest and stomach.<p>

This was one of the few moments Cloud was grateful for the mako treatments because he did not have to suffer the normal refractory period before he could keep going. Sephiroth appreciatively eyed Cloud's still hard member though he didn't touch it this time. Now that he had cum once Sephiroth expected him to hold out, just for a while longer.

Cloud let out beautiful moan after moan as Sephiroth pounded into him. The feeling of his lover's member swelling inside was one of the most erotic things Cloud had ever felt and it showed as his own member hardened until it almost hurt, his balls pulling tight against his body and twitching with every thrust.  
>"Seph, please, harder!" Sephiroth grunted and repositioned Cloud's legs again, placing both over his shoulder as he began to ram into the golden haired man.<p>

Cloud's eyes rolled back then closed as the feeling of his prostate being plowed into left him blind, deaf and dumb, the only thing that he could still think was don't stop! Sephiroth thrust fast and deep as the sight of Cloud losing all control, made his own begin to slip.  
>"Cloud, so beautiful, cry for me more." Cloud could only comply.<br>"Seph, oh god, seph, more, please, more!" It was enough for both of them. Cloud came in violent spurts as his body held rigid against Sephiroth's thrusting.

After a few more thrusts Sephiroth final came, his whole body shimmering with sweat and his eyes closed.  
>"Wonderful." Cloud just smiled as he lay boneless on the bed, feeling exhausted from entertaining his lover's lust.<br>"Mmm, Love you so much." Cloud's eyes closed slowly, he was barely conscious as the afterglow left. Sephiroth smiled and leaned forward kissing Cloud tenderly.  
>"Sleep well." Sephiroth lay down and pulled the exhausted blond to his chest. Just as Cloud fell asleep he heard someone whisper into his ear.<br>"I love you."

As cloud woke he felt off. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light slipping through the blinds of the windows. He sat up feeling the ache from the other night's activities. But that wasn't right, it was more like a phantom pain. It took him a moment to comprehend that he was alone.  
>"Seph?" He looked around but could find him no were and then he looked down at where Sephiroth had slept beside him.<p>

In Sephiroth's spot lay a single pristine white feather, for a moment Cloud could only look at it. Slowly his fingers picked the feather from off the bed and he brought it close to his face. His smile was laced with the most oppressive sadness as he brought the feather to his chest.  
>"Sephiroth, I love you." As he cried it felt as if something warm was wrapped around him, protecting him, loving him and watching over him.<p>

~Fin~

Hey guys dunno if anyone care but this is my redone, smuttier version. My original was surprisingly good but it had some holes that needed filling XD. I hope that everyone that reads this will comment let me know how I did and all.


End file.
